


The Question

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-Centric, Anxious Roman, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cuddles, Cute, Double proposal, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Kisses, Lots of romance, M/M, Mind Palace, Nico Flores (Mentioned) - Freeform, Pet Names, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Prinxiety proposal, Prospoal, Roman uses the imagination, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tags may contain spoilers, Thomas (mentioned) - Freeform, Virgil and Roman - Freeform, date, extreme fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: After seeing Thomas and Nico romantic triumph at the mall, Roman’s heart is full of love. He decides to take his long term boyfriend, Virgil, out on a date. He debates asking him an important question he’d asked him before. If only he could be as brave as Virgil was earlier that day...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Question

Lovingly, the prince twirled the emo into his embrace with a charismatic smile widening across his face. His peachy lips gently pressed a chaste kiss to Virgil’s cheek as he held him close. He could tell Virgil was happy despite the way he was frowning. Either way, Roman was ecstatic. He continued to grace Virgil’s face with ginger kisses. As his mouth was close to Virgil’s ear, Roman whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

As much as Virgil wanted to tell Roman he didn’t do anything of importance, his heart was beginning to swell with joy. His boyfriend was proud of him. Honestly, Virgil insulted himself all of the time; he wondered why the price was even in love with him in the first place. Why did he deserve such a loving boyfriend? It was unclear to Virgil. However, Virgil’s heart was soaring through those stormy skies and into the clear when he heard Roman was proud of him. Even though he couldn’t see Roman’s smile - since he was being held from behind - he was still sure it was present. 

Before Virgil could even think of a response, Roman spun Virgil around and pressed a kiss to his lips. It took Virgil a moment to wrap his arms around Roman’s neck. He melted into the feeling. He was sure his cheeks were bright red by now and it was going to clash with his purple eyeshadow. Well, in Virgil’s opinion? He thought red and purple went very well together. Anyhow, he looked up at Roman’s gorgeous hazel eyes after their lips parted. “You’re feeling very affection today, huh?”

Roman chuckled as he gently ran a tiger through the shorter’s dark, wavy hair. “Well, we just witnessed Thomas commit an act of love, Virgil! What else would you expect from me? It was epic.” He exclaimed. His smile was never fading right now. “It was epic because of you, mi amor.”

Virgil shrugged as his hands relaxed on Roman’s shoulder. He didn’t think he should be credited with so much. “I pushed Thomas towards Nico. Big deal. You weren’t gonna do it.”

“I thought our noble quest for love was over with the mysterious mall man! You proved it wasn’t!” Roman hummed. He was gently swaying as him and Virgil stayed like this. When he watched Virgil look down he immediately moved his fingers underneath Virgil’s chin so he could rest their foreheads against one another. “Gerard Gay, do not look so glum. You did something amazing. Something I was too scared to do. That was incredible.”

Virgil scoffed, but he showed no sign of disagreement on his face. Roman too scared to push Thomas again? It seemed odd to Virgil, but he kept quiet about that concern. He didn’t want to ruin how beautiful today had been. Virgil would allow himself to have at least one good day. Roman was relaxing him anyhow. There was nothing better than seeing the prince so happy. “Thanks, I guess.” He mumbled. He was keeping his purple eyes on Roman’s handsome ones. He noticed a spark behind them. “Oh god, what’re you thinking?”

“Why do you always assume when my creative spark goes off that I have drummed up something bad?”

“Not necessarily bad. We just spent the whole day out of the house. Besides, if I did something big for you, don’t you owe me?”

The himbo blinked for a moment. His emo nightmare was right, but he didn’t want to completely reject the idea he came up with. Roman saw the concern on Virgil’s face when he pulled back that meant Virgil was joking. “I promise I am doing this partially for you.”

“Partially?”

“Just hear me out, Virgil.”

“Okay?”

Roman loved the cute way Virgil would arch one of his eyebrows when confused. As much as he wanted to gush about how adorable Virgil was, the prince had to stay focused. “We go on a date! I can take you inside one of my realms in the imagination. I’ll take care of everything! All you need to do-“

“Is dress up.” Virgil cut Roman off. He was familiar with this process. He and Roman had been dating for a little over three years now; the anxious side was familiar with the process of what Roman wanted when they went to the imagination together. “Did you want to give me a theme or do I guess?” 

Roman thought for a moment. He didn’t want to leave Virgil in agony of not knowing what was going on, but he also didn’t want any of this surprise spoiler. He pondered on what to for a moment before it finally clicked in his mind... “Virgil, if you can remember which of your date outfits is my favorite, wear that one. If not, just wear what makes you comfortable, alright?”

Virgil nodded. It was compelling to tell Roman he couldn’t find the outfit, but he knew exactly where it was. Besides, he liked dressing up with Roman. He also knew that going on dates to the imagination meant he got to pick the location of their next date; therefore, Virgil would get a stay at home movie night next time they had a date. This seemed like a good enough compromise to him. The emo stretched up slightly, causing his back to crack, and kissed Roman softly. When he slouched again, he was much more comfortable. Part of him just felt bad Roman always had to lean down to kiss him. There wasn’t a huge height difference between these two, but it still existed. “I’ll let you get to it then, my Aphrodite.”

Roman blushed at the pet name Virgil had given to him as he gently moved his bangs to kiss his forehead. The prince was well aware Virgil had given him the nickname since Aphrodite was the goddess of love; Roman was in charge of Thomas’ romantic endeavors so it made sense to both of them. After taking a moment to process how adorable that name for him was, Roman went off to create the perfect date for Virgil and him. He wanted this to be absolutely amazing. Virgil really deserved it after everything the two of them went through today. Honestly, Roman was exhausted too, but he really wanted to go on a date with his darling boyfriend. 

Meanwhile, Virgil was pacing in his room. He knew what Roman’s favorite outfit was, but he wasn’t sure if he’d pull it off the same. It had been a very long time since he’d worn it; he just wasn’t sure it really suited him anymore. As he slammed open his closet door, he took a look at the black and silver outfit. If he really wanted this to feel like him, he had to add some kind of purple to it. Virgil had lots of experience sewing since he was responsible for the stylish hoodie he currently had on. He absolutely adored his sweatshirt, and he’d never let anyone else have custody of it. There were rare times where Roman would steal it, and that was the only time Virgil let his anger slide. If anyone else got their filthy hands on this hoodie? He’d be pissed off. 

Anyhow, Virgil took out his sewing supplies and added some purple patches and white stitches that weren’t dissimilar from his hoodie onto his outfit for the date.

There were black bulky headphones resting on Virgil’s ears as he worked, and he had hardly paid attention to the time. He had nearly scolded himself for sewing so long. It was a nice distraction from his thoughts. That had been rather overwhelming that day. He remembered what Roman had said about Nico and Thomas. If he was ready, they were ready… It reminded Virgil of a proposition Roman gave him a few months ago he had turned down. Virgil didn’t think he was ready to be engaged to Roman, but tonight was so similar to the one when Roman proposed. Maybe Virgil was ready after all…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Virgil turned off his Spotify playing Thank You For the Venom by My Chemical Romance. Once the sounds of the loud guitar faded from his ears, he walked over to the door and opened it. Roman was dressed in his royal regalia, but he also had gloves on and a red cape that flowed down his back. “Did someone lose track of time?”

“Ah, hey… Roman.” He sighed softly. Virgil almost seemed so startled by the fact he had been sewing so long. “I have the outfit, I promise. Give me two seconds to get ready, o-... did you get me roses?”

Roman chuckled softly. The roses were both red and white. The meaning of this bouquet was unity; he just hoped he wasn’t being pushy. Roman just wanted to make tonight special. If he popped the question again, he wouldn’t get his hopes up. He knew he only asked Virgil six months ago. He was just eager to marry his Gerard Gay. “I did. I can put them in a vase for you if you want. Just so you can dress for the date, dearest.”

Virgil closed the door again and took a deep breath and changed for the date. “Put the roses in your room, babe. You know plants just wilt in here.” The emo explained as he got into his dark prince outfit. He liked the patches he added to it. Not to mention, it matched the purple sash Virgil was wearing. He placed a small black crown with purple jewel on it upon his head before opening the door again. He crossed his arms as he leaned in the doorway waiting for Roman. He saw the man skip down the hallway with a wide smile on his face as they locked eyes. “Was this what you were looking for, Roman?”

Excitedly, Roman nodded and gently took Virgil’s hands into his. He kissed one of them and bowed in front of him. “My emo princess.” He hummed and saw Virgil smirk. That was enough for Roman to know he was doing the right thing. “I love the purple eyeshadow still. You look.. Radiant.” 

“Oh shut up.” Virgil scoffed. He didn’t seem too hesitant to kiss Roman’s cheek though. The two of them walked to Roman’s room so Roman could guide them into this realm of the imagination where their date would take place. Honestly, Virgil was excited. This was so much better than having a date in public, and he had enough with going out today. Going on this date in the imagination would be a nice way to relax with Roman. Well, that was what the anxious side was hoping for. 

The way Roman had to guide them to the imagination was similar to the way people were guided to the underworld: on a boat. This boat would often change in look depending on the reason the sides were venturing into the imagination. Currently, the creative side was steering a pirate ship. He watched as Virgil walked around the ship and hummed. Roman just wanted to make Virgil happy tonight, and he seemed quite content. Roman had to make tonight perfect. He could not afford a mistake… not tonight. 

Roman kept himself focused as he hummed a song from a Disney movie under his breath. He knew everything would turn out alright. No matter what happened, he and Virgil always turned out okay. For now, he guided the pirate ship to a dock and got everything all set. The ship was docked by a gorgeous kingdom that followed Roman’s color scheme. The buildings were golden and the streets were paved with white bricks. There were little red and gold accents everywhere within the kingdom. This was Roman’s own kingdom. He had one created for everyone, but he spent the most time in his own kingdom. There were some imaginary people who played the peasants and the noble so it was a functioning city by the palace. Roman was gently holding Virgil’s hand as he walked with him to the golden palace in the center of the kingdom’s commotion. 

There was a sense of familiarity that washed over Virgil. He had been to Roman’s kingdom in the imagination. There were so many places Roman had taken Virgil, but this was one of the emo’s favorites. He swore the buildings were brighter that day, but perhaps Virgil was only seeing things that way because of how happy he was. He didn’t see how anything could go wrong today; he didn’t want things to change. Well, there were good kinds of change and Virgil was ready for a good change. Maybe he’d even ask Roman about it himself… but he really didn’t want to ruin how beautiful this night was. 

Eventually, the two reached the golden palace gates, and they opened as soon as Roman stepped in front of them; the imagination could identify this prince perfectly. It was sweet that Roman had a place where he could be comfortable with himself that was somewhat outside the Mind Palace. Anyhow, Roman brought Virgil to the palace’s courtyard so they could have a picnic outdoors. It was nice. The fireflies in the air almost looked like small balls of golden glitter. There was a wide smile on Roman’s face. 

Honestly, Virgil’s heart was beating a mile a minute in the best way possible. He couldn’t recall the last time he had seen the prince  _ this _ happy. He wanted to see Roman like this more often. He was hoping he could bring Roman happiness like this. Honestly, Virgil was feeling a little guilty for previously turning down Roman’s proposal; if he had the guts, he would actually ask Roman the question himself. What was the worst that could happen? He would get rejected? He already did that to Roman. Virgil worried the prince might not have the guts to do that again. As he walked with Roman, he was reminded of the positive feeling that surged through his own brain when Roman had called him brave. Virgil wanted to be courageous like that again. Maybe he would be able to ask Roman to marry him if Roman didn’t have the guts to ask him again. After all, Virgil did feel ready now. 

The dinner the two shared was absolutely splendid. Roman had little sandwiches made for them. It was as if they were having a little tea party in the evening. Roman’s teacups that he had were made of such beautiful porcelain. Everything of Roman’s followed his royal aesthetic, and it was always so stunning. Roman worried about Virgil feeling out of place sometimes. He had a special teacup made for Virgil awhile ago. “You’re really going all out, huh?”

“Of course. Go big or go home, right?”   
“You always go big.”

“Well, technically, I do both.” Roman explained. He got up and moved his hands in a dramatic way so the sky above them shifted to night. He tried to make sure time in the imagination also followed time in real life. In truth, he could have made it look however he wanted in there, but he was going for something specific tonight. It had to be special. 

Looking back at Virgil, Roman realized the emo carried a confused expression on his face from his last statement. “Well, I’m going big, right?” He hummed as he sat back down by Virgil’s side and wrapped an arm around his dark prince. “I also go home. Home is where the heart is, and I gave that to you quite some time ago.”

A blush spread across Virgil’s pale face, but he simply scoffed at how cheesy Roman was being. He rolled his purple eyes, yet he showed no hatred towards what Roman said. There was always a certain charm to Roman’s words that were always so hard to resist. “Dork”, Virgil still muttered underneath his breath to tease the other. 

“Oh, hush! You know you love me.”

Groaning, Virgil leaned into Roman a bit more. “Yeah… I suppose I do.” He hummed before placing a ginger kiss onto Roman’s cheek. He did adore his prince much more than he would ever express through his words. Virgil wasn’t really a man of words; Roman was much better at those things. Supposedly, the prince was going to prove that.   
The two sat under the stars together. After some more conversation, Virgil brought up it might be time to head back, and this was when Roman knew he had to take the chance. Roman gently took his hand. “One last thing before you go.”   
Virgil was interested, so he looked back at the prince. Whatever this was? It  _ had  _ to be good. Virgil wasn’t just going to stand around waiting for something trivial to come out of Roman’s mouth. If Virgil wanted to go home and sleep, that was something to be celebrated really. He rarely ever wanted to just lay down and sleep.    
From time to time, Roman could be the most oblivious man in the history of the world; tonight was different though. He knew he was taking a really big leap asking Virgil this again, but he was willing to put his heart on the line. “Now, Virgil.. I promise you this is nothing I have not asked you before. I just know some time has passed and I love you more than anyone else could. You’ve taught me to love myself. If you don’t-”   
Virgil put a hand up. He knew where this was going. “You’re gonna ask me to marry you, aren’t you?” He questioned, but he didn’t seem angry. The anxious side just watched as the prince nodded. He just softly chuckled and shook his head.

Laughter. Usually laughter could be such a wonderful thing, but Roman was taking offense to it. What had he done wrong for such a cruel punishment? He understood some people didn’t want to get married, but that was no laughing matter. Roman seemed a little hurt, but he saw Virgil fidget with a little black box in his own hands. “Virgil?”   
“I was gonna ask you the same.” Virgil shrugged as he presented the box to Roman. He had just conjured the box since he hadn’t initially brought it with him. “I didn’t really know if I would’ve done so tonight, but I thought I might owe you a bit because of the last proposal.”

“Mhm.” Roman crossed his arms sassily as he looked at Virgil in the eyes. He just one of his hips out as he looked off into the distance for some sort of dramatic effect. “And what if  **_I_ ** say no this time?”   
Fake annoyed, Virgil rolled his eyes. He popped open the jewelry box to show the ring to Roman. It was in the shape of a palace with a lightning bolt in the castle gates. It was some cool combination of their logos. The ring itself was rose gold and lined with some small diamonds on the band. He cocked a brow. “Can you say no to this?” He smirked at Roman.

This time Roman was the one laughing. A soft chuckle had fallen from his lips as he shook his head. “I can say no to the ring, but never to that face.” Roman said and pressed a very gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips. “I can slip the one for you onto your finger, and you can give me mine?” Roman questioned.

Instead of ruining the moment by commenting on how terribly cheesy that was, Virgil just nodded in agreement. He took the engagement ring he got for Roman and slipped it onto Roman’s left ring finger as the prince did the same for him. Quickly, the two had locked lips, and the emo found himself in the creative side’s embrace. Virgil swore his heart had leapt into his throat by now. He couldn’t believe he and Roman were finally engaged. Yes, he understood that he was the one who had been preventing that for quite some time now, but that didn’t mean he was any less thrilled.

After the two had to pull away from one another for air, Roman’s began to grin wider than he ever had before. He was happier than he was on the day he had become a cartoon, and perhaps even happier than the day when Thomas was on a Disney show. Virgil meant something to him. “Oh, I can’t wait to get planning!”

“Holy shit, we have to plan a whole wedding.”

“Oh my darling black rose, you will not have a thing to worry about.” Roman rested his forehead against Virgil’s as he gazed deep into the emo’s purple eyes. He swore he could spend an eternity staring into his eyes. “I have a binder full of ideas. I think it will be just perfect.” Roman peppers Virgil’s face in kisses as he spoke.

For a moment, Virgil’s mind went silent. Roman had prepared for this day? Who knew the prince had some kind of non-damaged brain cells? Honestly, Virgil was glad Roman was so prepared for such a thing. “As long as I’m marrying you? It’ll be fine.” He hummed happily. It was quite the peaceful evening. The two of them were in love, and taking the next step in their relationship. Love was in the air that night. Hopefully, these two hooligans were ready for such a commitment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was so excited to upload this one. I’ve been working on it since FWSA came out. I just thought it’d be nice to write some Virgil and Roman romance! Hope you enjoyed some fluff.  
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
